1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus, an information reading apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In a conventional information recording apparatus, information to be recorded is expressed in an arrangement composed of two kinds of signs such as 0 and 1, and the respective signs contained in such arrangement are recorded sequentially in a recording medium having a magnetic recording area or a recording area capable of forming an image therein in such a manner that, while shifting the recording positions of the recording area, one of two kinds of states corresponding to one of the signs is applied to each recording position.